


the boys time can't capture

by nohomoiero



Series: petekey drabbles that i write after midnight [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teenage AU, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohomoiero/pseuds/nohomoiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pete's sleeping over at mikey's to celebrate the latter's 18th birthday.</p>
<p>he wishes mikey wasn't so damn cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boys time can't capture

**Author's Note:**

> woo! yea! another shitty drabble!
> 
> haha, but thanks for the support so far on my fics.  
> i'd like to dedicate this one to WhiteOwl97 for being so supportive and kind to me! :)  
> i wrote it at around 2am and fell asleep in physics because of it  
> i hope it was worth it though! :3  
> enjoy!

"Mikey, give me back my sweater, you doofus."  
  
The brunette boy with the square glasses giggled and tugged the sleeves over his hands, giving himself sweater paws and in the process giving Pete a pain in his chest from how adorable he was.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd notice I'd taken it. I've had it on for like, half an hour, dude."  
  
"Whatever, I was interested in the movie." he retaliated, and it was a lie. He knew Mikey had taken his old black sweater off the pile of clothes, but he'd just wanted to admire him in it. He really couldn't care less about this shitty movie when he was laying on his front on the floor of Mikey's room in his pajamas, gazing at his best friend and long term crush.   
  
Mikey had invited Pete over for a sleepover because they hadn't got to spend any time together on Mikey's 18th, because he was in New York with his family. It was cute that Pete was the only friend Mikey cared about enough to invite over.  
  
After all this time, Pete was still unsure of where he stood with Mikey. There had been holding hands on rollercoasters; tipsy flirting; a kiss at midnight on New Year's Day. A collection of moments that were never spoken of, but meant so much to the older boy that he was at breaking point.   
  
"It suits you. You look cute," he tried out. It wasn't unusual for the boys to say things like this to each other on occasion, so it wasn't a massive deal, but it still made Pete feel nervous. And having the younger boy stare back at him intensely really wasn't helping.   
  
"Cute? Like, I'd date you cute, or a little kitten in a basket cute?" Mikey was never this bold - it was usually a case of laughing off Pete's flirty or flattering comments - but he was just as sick of watching and wondering as the latter was.   
  
"Um." Pete hadn't expected that. Mikey shuffled closer, so they were now only a few inches away. "Um, both?"  
  
"Really?" Mikey was suddenly breathless, on the edge of everything he'd ever wanted.   
  
"Yes." He inhaled deeply. "Yeah, really. You're cute, Mikeyway."  
  
It was something he'd dreamed of for so long, yet was so many million times better than he'd ever imagined: Mikey leaned over a little and pressed his lips oh-so-softly to Pete's, bringing the arm he wasn't leaning on up to cradle his cheek. It was gentle, and sweet, and one of those moments where you go _oh holy fuck what the fuck wow is this really happening yes it's really fucking happening oh my fucking god fucking fuck this is so good._  
  
They broke apart for only a second, in which Mikey looked worriedly at Pete in realisation of what he'd actually just done, before Pete was smashing his lips against the younger boy's again. This time it was filled with urgency and the frustration of almost four years of waiting, and as they parted their lips and Mikey drew his tongue over Pete's, the latter let out a soft moan that went straight down a place Mikey just couldn't control any longer.   
  
He pushed Pete back down onto the mattress on the floor he was laying on, crawling on top of him. From there, it was hands all over, and sudden grinding downwards drawing obscene moans out from within, and stripping down to nothing and losing your virginity to the most gorgeous boy in the world.   
  
Afterwards, they lay side-by-side with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, noses touching. They breathed in time with each other, and their heartbeats slowed from a frenzied climax to a soft sleep at the same time.   
  
Mikey never did give back the sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments? yeah, they're the stuff of happiness :3


End file.
